Bad boy vs Bad girl
by PrincessLeia1560
Summary: Romance between Puck and Lauren.


I watch as the sexiest guy in the world sing to me. _It's nice that he acts like he wants my heart all the time… Only incredibly fishy…. Why the hell would the hottest bad boy in school want a female wrestler? Seriously, beauty and the beast! There's no way in hell. Oh well, at least once I make him go far enough, he'll give up, I know he will, it's just a matter of time… If only he'd quit staring at me until then…. _I think as I listen to him sing a song that at least isn't talking about my bum this time…. _He's lucky I didn't whack him over the head a few times for that one…_ I hear the end of his song and decide he needs some support once in a while. _Let's see how long he can keep this up…_ _There's no way he wants to put his dick anywhere near me… Lol, his precious package might just get tainted by my hands! Ha! So funny._ I applaud as he comes over to speak to me. "How'd I do?" He asks, waggling his eyebrows.

"Well, I see potential, but you're not nearly there yet." I state to him. He smiles, and I can almost feel a feminine blush come up to my cheeks, but I quickly stifle it. I leave him as I can feel his eyes watching my ass sway. I look back for one second and glare at him for staring at my goods, even though I'm secretly flattered, I still think this must be some sort of dare. He laughs at my glare and I keep on going, ignoring him and heading to wrestling practice, he has football practice today so he should be at football while I am at wrestling. I go to the gym to find out that no one has told me that all clubs and or teams have canceled practice today, so I just take off my jacket and shoes to do twenty pushups and fifty sit-ups, then I'll go home.

I finish the exercises and while I'm stretching, I hear a masculine voice asking the forever question his cocky ass always asks "Seriously, don't dudes ever get erections while you're wrestling?" I am startled into accidentally losing my footing and going into a full split, it doesn't hurt, but I wasn't planning on doing one in front of someone else.

"Do you ever have any other questions?" I ask bitterly, hiding my surprise as I look over at him being shirtless. He's well muscled and I honestly wonder why he's putting so much effort into trying to win me over, _it must be some bet…_ I wonder as he comes over to me.

"Yeah, can I wrestle you?" He asks, I'm sure he just wants to land his hand on my boobs, but I'll get to throw him, so it won't be that bad of a trade. _He might just stop putting so much effort into this if he has a broken bone or two…_ I think, while secretly hoping it isn't a bet or dare.

"You won't cry when you lose?" I ask, trying to keep the smile from my voice, and failing.

"I promise I won't cry if I lose." He laughs.

"Get into position then." I state as I get up from the split and get into position in front of him and we count down together "three, two, one."

I immediately attempt to put him into a cat's cradle, but he blocks it so I immediately go for an ankle hold and succeed, I count to ten and loosen my hold around his neck, but not my legs' hold on him. He attempts to move out of the hold and I tighten my legs' hold by a small amount, not willing to let go yet. He attempts to move out of the hold again and I loosen my legs this time. _What was that?_ I just felt something against my leg. I squirm again and he groans, _oh shit…_ I squirm one more time to hear one more groan before I start loosening my legs. As he attempts to get out he rubs his dick up against me one more time by accident. He accidentally whimpers halfway, _That has got to be the sexiest thing on the planet…. Sexier than just him being without a shirt, god! I'm actually incredibly hot from hearing that…._ I shake off those thoughts as he gets up and for a second doesn't face me, but then turns around and smiles at me.

"I guess it has happened before…" He states and then says "See you later hot-stuff." He walks off and I'm left to ponder his statement, when I notice he answered his own question, _now a guy has gotten an erection wrestling me…_ I think with a bit of pride and flushed cheeks, and not just at the exertion.


End file.
